In the Castle Garden
by A-shiningstar
Summary: Former Queen Catherine, estranged from her son, watches from a distance his relationship with his daughter. Written for a prompt from our group at Fan Forum.


**In the Castle Garden**

Catherine stood on a balcony overlooking the castle garden. Her composure was regal as always, but instead of a reserved expression a smile was spread on her face. Her gaze was fixed on her eldest son, Francis, who despite the fact that he was King, made time in his day to spend with his daughter. He did this everyday he was at court. Only if he was away for days attending to his duties elsewhere, did he miss spending time with her. Sometimes their pursuits were indoors. She heard talk of pillow fights. "Feathers were everywhere!" She had overheard a maid exclaim with a giggle. It hadn't been a complaint. No one complained about anything concerning the little princess.

Other times their adventures were outside. It was these instances which Catherine cherished. She could spy on them from a distance, without being noticed. Inside she thought it was just too risky to attempt. Their relationship as Mother and Son had never quite healed, even after all these years. Once she had positioned herself far enough away on the grounds, on a stroll, that she had witnessed father and daughter kicking around a ball on the lawn. Another time they were closer to the lake, running around in some made up game in which only they understood the rules. She had nearly been discovered that time, hiding behind the trees, closest to the water's edge. Francis had been her savior, "Claire!" He yelled, halting the little brunette princess in her steps as she ran toward the trees, and the water. Then, "Wait for me," he said more gently approaching her. He lifted her atop his shoulders, giving the princess a piggyback ride to the water's edge. This gave Catherine the time to slink back into the shadows, and eventually to the other side of the trees to head back toward the castle. She knew Francis would not turn around and discover her. When he was with his daughter, he only had eyes for her. That is, unless his queen was with them.

Another time, Catherine hid in the stable to watch as Princess Claire was presented with her birthday present: a white pony, which Francis had breed just for her. Catherine was relegated to learning of these occurrences through the servants. She accepted this because she had been so wrong about so much, and it had cost her. She had played the hand of belief in prophecy, and she had lost. She was fortunate to still reside in the castle, no one had requested she move or otherwise. This was Catherine's own punishment – to be at court with her family, but only in theory. She resented that things were the way they were, even if it was her own doing. At least she could see the wonderful King, and father, her eldest son had become, even if from a distance. Though it was rare she allowed herself to be in the presence of both King and Queen, it was also obvious he was a loving and attentive husband. Queen Mary had been present in the stables when Princess Claire was given the pony. The princess was a miniature version of her mother, except for her eyes. She had the same expressive blue-grey eyes Catherine had once viewed gazing up at her from her own infant son. The son she had been so glad to finally have. The son she loved more than anything, and who now ruled not one nation but three.

The presentation of the pony was a private family event. Later there would be a lavish party, but this was to be special, just King, Queen, and their little princess. The five year old princess had held her mother's hand and bounced up and down with excitement when Francis himself had led the white pony from its stall. "Oh Papa! For me?!" She squealed with delight.

"Every princess deserves her own pony." Francis responded.

"Can I name him?" She inquired, gently petting the pony's neck.

"But of course." Francis replied, and in one swift move he lifted her onto the pony.

She hugged the pony's neck, and sighed, "You spoil me, Papa!" It was clear this princess, though she may have been spoiled a bit, didn't let it get to her too much. She was level-headed.

He laughed, "You've been listening to your mother too much."

At which the Mary herself laughed, and then scoffed "Francis!"

The little princess looked back and forth between her parents smiling brightly. Then, the King leaned close to the princess and whispered, "Don't you know, you've got me wrapped around your finger?" Catherine had been close enough, but hidden well enough that she could hear the secret, but not be seen. Mary must not have though, because she playfully said, "What secrets are you telling our child, now?"

"Nothing at all," Francis teased.

Catherine saw the little princess reach out her hand to her mother, "Don't worry Mummy. I do not understand anyway. It doesn't make sense. How can anyone be wrapped around my finger? Only a ring can be on a finger." She was twisting her mother's ring as she spoke those last words.

Francis laughed again and Catherine had to cover her own mouth to hold in her laughter.

Catherine did so enjoy seeing her son's love for his daughter. On this day, Princess Claire had wanted to have a picnic in the castle garden. That was exactly what they were doing, but they weren't alone. Today Princess Claire had brought along three dolls. Catherine's breath caught as she realized from her balcony perch, that the dolls were the very dolls she had given the princess for her birthday months ago. Though she hadn't attended the party, she did send a gift. Catherine had these dolls specially commissioned by an artist acquaintance, who resided in Paris; and every year since her third birthday Princess Claire had received one as a gift from her grand-mère that she barely knew. Catherine had never before seen the little princess play with them, but the servants had reported the princess adored them. Today it was evident before her very eyes.

"Papa, don't let Lady Catherine's dress get dirty!" The princess ordered loud enough for the sound to carry across the garden. She was the only one who could give the King an order, which he would strictly follow.

_Catherine. She called the doll Catherine! _The former queen's thoughts raced. _Could it be a coincidence? Or did she know? Of course she knew! Did she…, _She couldn't dare even think it, but could she? _Did she name her after me? _Catherine's heart leapt just a tiny bit. _And Francis and Mary had allowed this? Could it mean they have forgiven me? Could it mean…?_

Someone else approached the picnic. Queen Mary. Catherine noted her posture was different since last she'd seen the queen, months ago in the stables. As Francis noted his wife's approaching, he jolted up from the blanket, and pulled the nearby bench for closer to their picnic spread. As Mary turned to be seated, the reason for her difference in posture was apparent. Mary was with child. Clearly the servant's information had failed Catherine here. She would have to speak with her informant about this. She was surprised, and she didn't like to be surprised. Then, she witnessed the sweetest family scene in the gardens below. The dolls lay temporarily forgotten on the blanket. Princess Claire was kneeling in front of her mother, and reached up placing her small hand on her mother's rounded belly. Francis placed his hand on top of the little princess's hand. In that instant, she looked up at her father, and smiled.

It was then that Catherine, realized though she was cross about being caught unawares of Mary's condition; she was actually thrilled about the idea of another baby. She had no doubt that Claire's would not be the only finger Francis was wrapped around. She said a prayer that this baby would be a prince with golden curls like Francis's and that this baby would know her, Grand-mère Catherine from his very birth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at Reign fanfic. This was written for the prompt "You've got me, wrapped around your finger" at Come join us. It is fun! Also would like to mention, I owe some credit for a few ideas to a Wikipedia article about a very old (1560) painting called "Children's Games" by Pieter Bruegel the Elder. I wanted to find information about what kinds of toys children played with way back then. My search led me there, and it was very interesting and helpful!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Reign and the characters belong to the CW, the show's writers and producers.


End file.
